Ebullición
by Leana Bodt
Summary: "Estado de agitación"


**Otro fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Todos saben el amor que le profeso a Senpai y que lo shippeo con el mundo (sobre todo conmigo #LeaKasa :vv) así que aquí volví a sacarme la espinita con ellos, con mucha sensualidad y la tensión propia de estos dos.**

 **Advertencias: PWP –y no me arrepiento de nada xD-**

* * *

Ebullición

 _Estado de agitación_

 **.**

Kasamatsu alza la vista hacia el cielo nocturno luego de despedirse de sus compañeros de universidad a la salida de un restaurante, donde han ido a celebrar el término de las clases y el inicio de sus tan anheladas vacaciones.

El azabache jamás pensó que sería tan agotador lograr el equilibrio entre su vida deportiva, de estudiante y social, donde la última, de por sí, no es mucha.

El chico acomoda mejor su bolso sobre el hombro y camina rumbo a su departamento, por la tarde del día siguiente debe viajar de vuelta a su ciudad natal y aún tiene que preparar su equipaje.

Entonces sus ojos azules se fijan en el chico al que están sacando a empujones del bar en la esquina.

—¡Les dije que él se lo buscó! —Esa voz ronca se escucha unas décimas más agudas debido al sobresalto.

Kasamatsu detiene su andar y frunce el ceño al ver tal escena. ¿Qué hace _él_ ahí?

—Bien, de todos modos su local es una mierda —dice el chico arreglándose la chaqueta de cuero y apoyándose en el poste, frente a la puerta del local, mirando a los guardias desafiante.

Entonces sus miradas se encuentran y Aomine abre mucho los ojos al reconocerlo. Sonríe mientras suelta el humo del cigarrillo con pereza.

—Senpai, que sorpresa verte por aquí —ahora su voz recupera el tono ronco de siempre, ese vibrante y profundo que llama tanto la atención.

—Eso debería decir yo, Aomine, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bebiendo —contesta el moreno, abriendo su chaqueta y alzando una botella de vodka, haciendo que los gorilas frente a la puerta frunzan el ceño con amago de acercarse—. Salud…

Kasamatsu avanza, le quita el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apaga contra el suelo, usando el zapato. Aomine enarca una ceja ante aquella mirada azul desafiante, su semblante impasible, ese carácter imperturbable propio del mayor.

—Basta ya, debes volver a donde sea que te estés quedando —dice Kasamatsu, porque es obvio que debe estar quedándose en algún lugar si anda por la calle a esa hora de la noche.

—El lugar donde me quedo siempre depende de la compañía, y por lo general, nunca salgo de un bar tan temprano —suelta el moreno, con un tono y mirada provocadores, cruzándose de brazos.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño antes de decir—: ¿Qué? Aomine, eres menor de edad, ¿Cómo puedes andar así por la cuidad? Es tarde y es peligroso.

Aomine intenta sostenerle la mirada, pero Kasamatsu parece realmente molesto, molesto y preocupado, ¿qué es esa sensación cálida en su estómago? Aomine traga con fuerza y baja la mirada, cediendo, pero sin querer admitirlo del todo.

—Bien, me voy a casa —suelta de pronto Aomine, guardándose la botella en la chaqueta nuevamente y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Fue un gusto verte, senpai.

El moreno comienza a caminar, pero Kasamatsu lo alcanza deteniéndolo por el brazo.

—No puedes irte así, Aomine, estás medio borracho, eres menor de edad y mira la hora que es.

—No tengo dinero para un hotel, me voy.

—Espera —dice Kasamatsu soltando un suspiro exasperado. No le gusta meterse en problemas, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacerse el desentendido con el chico.

No son íntimos amigos, pero han compartido varias conversaciones en aquellas reuniones a las que Kise lo arrastraba una vez terminado el campeonato de invierno donde ganó Seirin. Coincidieron en varias ocasiones y en todas habían conversado bastante.

—Puedes quedarte en mi departamento esta noche.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no me invitarás ni a una copa siquiera?

Aomine se gana un golpe en el hombro bastante fuerte por parte de un Kasamatsu levemente sonrojado y el ceño fruncido acentuado al entender la broma.

—Idiota. Pero con una condición… —A Aomine parece no gustarle esas palabras, así que su expresión se torna cautelosa—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿El qué?

—Esto —dice Kasamatsu alzando las cejas un instante, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—. Ser tan irresponsable contigo mismo.

Aomine chista la lengua y mira hacia el frente unos momentos. No le gusta ese tono, Kasamatsu debería meterse en sus propios asuntos. Pero algo en esa mirada le dice que no lo hace con malas intenciones, que realmente es preocupación. ¿Pero por qué? No son tan cercanos, no han compartido más que conversaciones bastante agradables, pero eso no es suficiente. O quizás es Aomine el que necesita más motivos para preocuparse por otra persona, Kasamatsu parece ser bastante responsable con todo.

Suelta un suspiro y por fin lo mira, Kasamatsu le sostiene la mirada fijamente. Parece tranquilo, como si le dijera que si se niega, de todos modos será su problema.

—De acuerdo, senpai, pero espero que tengas revistas de Mai-chan.

.

.

Kasamatsu abre la puerta y Aomine entra tras él pidiendo permiso, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por estar en un territorio tan privado. De hecho, el de cabellos azules aún no asimila que alguien tan reservado como Kasamatsu le haya ofrecido alojarse en su propio hogar.

Se quita la chaqueta mientras el azabache camina a lo que cree es el baño, porque escucha el agua correr. Se deja caer en el sillón y mira el lugar. Es pequeño, pero muy ordenado y limpio. Cocina a la vista, un sillón con la televisión en frente y supone que su cuarto está al fondo del pasillo por donde se metió Kasamatsu.

Entonces lo ve llegar con un botiquín en las manos, seguramente tiene muy mal aspecto, porque el labio aún le palpita. Aomine se lleva el pulgar hacia la comisura de su labio y raspa, para luego mirarlo. La sangre ya está seca sobre su piel.

Kasamatsu se sienta sobre la pequeña mesita, moviendo el control remoto y un cenicero hacia un lado, para luego abrir el botiquín y sacar una mota de algodón y mojarla con alcohol.

—¿También fumas, senpai?

—Una mala costumbre adquirida con los años.

—Lo haces sonar como si fueras un viejo —dice Aomine sonriendo de lado, para luego sisear entre dientes cuando el azabache limpia la herida de su labio.

Kasamatsu se encoge de hombros y cambia el algodón por un pote de crema, que tiene un fuerte olor parecido a la menta y se lo esparce por el pómulo para evitar la hinchazón. Entonces el mayor es consciente de su cercanía y del silencio de Aomine, que parece examinar su rostro con bastante interés. Lo pone de los nervios.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es —comienza hablar Kasamatsu, cerrando el botiquín y tomando la botella de vodka que el chico tiene apoyada a su lado en el sillón—. ¿Qué hace un prodigio del básquetbol metido en un bar, bebiendo y fumando?

Aomine entrecierra los ojos, mantenido su mirada en los azules del otro, más encendidos que su propio color. Lo ve darle un sorbo a la botella de vodka y sonreír de medio lado. Hace algunos meses que no ve a Kasamatsu en las reuniones, se dijo que sería por sus estudios seguramente, la vida universitaria no es fácil. Tiene el cabello un poco más largo y sus facciones se tornaron más duras.

El menor se hecha hacia atrás peinándose, sonriendo de vuelta con un tinte socarrón. Kasamatsu siempre le ha agradado, porque tiene un carácter correcto, definido y fuerte. Como también talento, no se compara con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero aun así no se deja intimidar y ha demostrado que puede llegar lejos a base de esfuerzo, haciendo lo que le gusta.

—Me reclutaron —dice de pronto y Kasamatsu abre los ojos bastante asombrado, no por el hecho de que lo hayan hecho, Aomine es increíble en la cancha, sino porque haya sido tan pronto.

—Te felicito, Aomine —contesta con una leve sonrisa, dándole otro sorbo a la botella—. Pero eso hace que mi pregunta tenga aún más peso.

—Sí, bueno, me iré a EEUU cuando termine la Preparatoria. Debes saber que el entrenamiento y todo lo que conlleva prepararse para entrar a un equipo profesional implica, es bastante estricto —explica el moreno, sin dejar de mirar esos enormes ojos azules—. Digamos que estoy aprovechando el tiempo antes de dedicarme al básquet por completo.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que estos excesos van pasarte la cuenta?

Aomine se inclina para quitarle la botella de las manos y beber un trago mientras sonríe al decir—: No he dejado de entrenar, no es como que me exceda tanto. Además, aún me queda un año para irme.

El mayor enarca una ceja mientras lo mira. Si él hubiese tenido esa oportunidad, la habría tomado sin pensarlo, no se quejaría por el hecho de no salir de fiesta o privarse del alcohol o cigarrillos. Pero él no posee un talento similar, lo que ha logrado ha sido a punta de esfuerzo y arduo entrenamiento, aun así, dedicarse de manera profesional al deporte no es su opción.

Sacude la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, porque lo ha comprendido hace mucho y desde que entró a la universidad es que se ha relajado en ese ámbito. Está en el equipo de la universidad y fue titular los primeros dos años, pero ahora ha tenido que dejarlo bastante de lado, asistiendo a los entrenamientos pero sin ser un jugador fundamental, para darle prioridad a su carrera. Por eso mismo, se ha dado el lujo de fumar a veces, de beber en ocasiones y de salir a divertirse cuando se amerite.

Kasamatsu alza la mano y sacude los cabellos azules de Aomine, frunciendo el ceño y usando su poca delicadeza.

—Tienes un talento increíble, deberías tomártelo más en serio…

Pero antes de que finalice la oración, Aomine apoya las manos en sus muslos y se inclina para besarlo con suavidad. Toma sus labios entre los propios y suelta, succionando suave. Cuando se aleja son sólo unos centímetros, y sus ojos se encuentran.

—P-pero… ¡qué haces! —exclama Kasamatsu con el color rojo en toda la cara, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca al ver que Aomine no hace ademán de alejarse.

—Te besé, ¿acaso fue tu primer beso? —Pregunta el moreno sonriendo con burla.

—¡Claro que no! Pero con un chico…

—Eres universitario, pensé que tu mente se había ampliado más —contesta Aomine poniendo una expresión aburrida.

—¡Idiota! —Kasamatsu le da un puñetazo en el brazo, que aún apoya sobre sus muslos.

Aomine sonríe divertido y vuelve a acercarse, notando que Kasamatsu pega más el dorso a su boca. El moreno sigue con sus ojos clavados en los contrarios, suspira suave y se limita a rozar su nariz contra la palma de esa mano, suave, lento, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos después.

—Vamos, Kasamatsu, prometo que te haré sentir muy bien.

Kasamatsu no lo admitirá en voz alta, nunca, pero la voz ronca de Aomine es como una tela de terciopelo deslizándose por su piel. Es vibrante y profunda. Le gusta mucho. Decide bajar la mano, porque ese toque increíblemente no le molestó, sólo lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Puede echarle culpa a la curiosidad, algo ya trillado, pero no puede describir de otra forma el calorcillo en la boca de su estómago con la cercanía de Aomine.

Deja caer su mano lentamente, dejándola suspendida entre ambos mientras el moreno sonríe ladino y se acerca nuevamente. El beso es diferente, Aomine abre la boca e incita a que Kasamatsu haga lo mismo, para darle paso a su lengua caliente y húmeda, con el amargo sabor del vodka, humo de cigarrillo y algo más cítrico.

No puede contener un gruñido y Aomine lo aferra apoyando las palmas en su cuello y sus largos dedos tras las orejas, donde Kasamatsu se apoya tomándolo de las muñecas, apretando ante la falta de aire.

Aomine suelta su boca con un sonido húmedo, apoyando la frente contra la de Kasamatsu, pero sin dejar de aferrarlo.

—Mierda, senpai, no podré detenerme…

Kasamatsu abre los ojos pero ve a Aomine con ellos cerrados, aunque su semblante parece serio. Siente un remezón en el estómago, como una bola de fuego, quemando, buscando liberarse. Lo reconoce, es ese calentón propio del deseo. Lo ha sentido antes, aunque en esta ocasión es un poco diferente, más ansioso, siente adrenalina mezclándose en su cuerpo.

Se ha acostado con chicas antes, tres, ocasionales pero frecuentes, nunca ha sido bueno con las conquistas y mucho menos con las relaciones. Se podría decir que Kasamatsu sólo se ha dejado llevar. Mujeres que no quieren complicaciones, pero su sexualidad es compartida con alguien de confianza: él. Ha estado de acuerdo, de hecho, sólo con una se desarrolló algo más, pero cuando se dieron cuenta y decidieron intentarlo, no duró mucho más tiempo.

Esto se siente muy diferente, porque es Aomine quién parece tomar el ritmo, tumbándolo en la mesilla y tironeando de sus pantalones cuando el cinturón es desatado. Se deja hacer, jadeando bajo su boca, sacando la lengua y deslizándola por el paladar del moreno, tironeado levemente de los cabellos azules de su nuca.

Aomine tira de la playera con mangas largas de Kasamatsu hasta quitársela. No regresa a sus labios, ahora desciende, deslizando la boca por la clavícula, el torso y se entretiene con la tetilla izquierda mientras desata su propio cinturón.

Kasamatsu apoya las manos sobre la mesa, tratando de mantenerse erguido ante los espasmos que sufre su cuerpo. Es una sensación extraña, porque jamás ha atendido una zona así, siempre es al revés. Se siente bien, le gusta el cosquilleo que recorre su torso hasta el estómago, por debajo de la piel, hormigueando y haciéndolo responder entre las piernas.

El moreno lo sabe, porque alza la mirada y sonríe ladino, suave, aunque se gana un golpe, sin muchas ganas, en la cabeza. Suelta una risita ante la acción y toma la muñeca de Kasamatsu para volver a su tarea, lamiendo y chupando el erguido botón, de un tono claro, como esa blanquecina piel.

Aomine quiere más, así que desciende lamiendo la suave línea que se forma en su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo. Sigue bajando. Su aliento caliente humedece la tela de la ropa interior aún más, con la dureza de la erección sobresaliendo.

La mirada de Kasamatsu se topa con esas orbes de azul oscuro, una mirada lasciva, sugerente, que lo hace tragar expectante cuando libera su erección y abre la boca. Porque Aomine no deja de mirarlo mientras lo engulle por completo, lento, pero de una sola vez.

—Ah, mierda —se queja Kasamatsu intentando sentarse mejor, pero Aomine no lo deja, empujándolo desde el pecho pero sin dejar de mover su boca.

Se siente bien, el calor húmedo, la succión y esa lengua moviéndose a lo largo de su miembro. Kasamatsu se da cuenta de que Aomine sabe cómo hacerlo, donde ejercer la presión justa para hacerlo temblar de placer. Porque también es un hombre. Quizás tiene experiencia. ¿Cuántas cosas ha vivido Aomine a esta edad?

No tiene tiempo a meditarlo mucho, porque el chico lo ha despojado de su ropa, dejándolo a su merced sobre la mesa. Kasamatsu se siente repentinamente expuesto, algo incómodo y cuando Aomine lo capta, actúa con rapidez, instándolo a que gire un poco su cuerpo y volviendo a tomar su erección con la boca.

Aomine ha observado mucho a Kasamatsu, conoce muchos aspectos de su personalidad debido a ello y sus conversaciones. Sabe que si Kasamatsu no quiere algo, se niega rotundamente, no hay brechas. Por ello, sabe que el azabache quiere esto, pero es un terreno desconocido para él, debe seducirlo, hacerlo confiar.

Y él quiere la recompensa de ello.

Kasamatsu siempre le ha interesado, porque jamás se ha dejado intimidar por él, ni en la cancha ni fuera. Admira su carácter, como también su entrega en cada juego. Porque le parece atractivo, cabello negro, enormes ojos azules. Su cuerpo, si bien es esbelto, también es firme y proporcionado, perfectamente masculino. Le gusta.

Aomine mueve la mano cuando siente el pre semen sobre su lengua y encuentra la botella de vodka apoyada en el suelo. Mete un dedo por la boquilla y la gira para que le moje los dedos, con el líquido cayendo por su palma. Entonces deja la botella en su lugar y guía sus dedos entre los glúteos de Kasamatsu.

Acaricia levemente entre la línea antes de meter un dedo, largo y mojado.

—Es-espera… —suelta el mayor intentando enderezarse sobre la mesa.

—Tranquilo, Kasamatsu, dije que te haría sentir bien, no he mentido.

Kasamatsu abre la boca para reclamar, porque un dedo en su culo no es sinónimo de sentirse bien… o quizás sí. Aomine masajea la piel entre sus testículos y su ano, presionando con el pulgar, mientras el índice se pasea por el rugoso contorno. Lo siente, un placer frío en la parte baja, que lo incita a querer un poco más. Aunque es extraño, un tanto incómodo.

En un instante, el dedo de Aomine se adentra, lento pero a ritmo constante, haciendo que el azabache se muerda los labios y cuando está a punto de renegar siente que algo estalla en su interior, y lo que sale de su boca es un gemido. Kasamatsu se tapa la boca y baja la mirada hasta Aomine, que sonríe todo dientes y ojos prometedores, placer, eso es lo que le está prometiendo con descaro.

—Eso, senpai, es tu punto dulce, y… —dice Aomine con voz ronca, volviendo a masajear sobre su próstata, siente el bulto bajo su dedo y toca suavemente—, puedo hacer que te corras sólo con esto.

Kasamatsu aprieta los labios con fuerza, temeroso de liberar otro sonido como ese, pero ansioso porque Aomine continúe. Los latigazos de placer que azotan su cuerpo cuando toca ahí son abrumantes, aunque adictivos y no se da cuenta cuando ya son dos largos dedos los que se mueven en su interior. Pero no es solo eso, se siente muy caliente, sensible, arde por todas partes. Kasamatsu siente el mareo tan conocido, como cuando comienzas a beber y sabes que te emborracharás pronto.

Entonces es consciente de que el moreno ha usado el vodka como lubricante. Donde sus dedos se han rozado, se siente caliente, hormiguea. Lo hace desear saciar ese calor, lo quiere dentro.

—Aomine —lo llama con voz quebrada, ansiosa. Se relame los labios cuando el chico deja de chupar su miembro y lo mira directamente, sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

No necesita decir nada más, porque Aomine lo capta y se desliza sobre su cuerpo como una pantera, piel oscura, reluciente y bañada en sudor. Exuda calor y aroma a perfume, con restos de cigarrillo cuando juntan sus bocas. Un beso voraz, donde la lengua de Aomine invade su boca y Kasamatsu siente que es el prólogo a lo que seguirá.

Las enormes manos del más alto se deslizan desde la parte interna de los muslos de Kasamatsu hasta casi llegar a las rodillas, abriendo las piernas. Lo siente, Kasamatsu siente el roce de la punta sobre su entrada y da un respingo, liberándose de esos labios que no han dejado de devorarlo con apremio.

—Es mi primera vez, Aomine. No dejaré que me lo hagas sobre la mesa —dice Kasamatsu, sonrojado por el alcohol en su organismo, por el deseo y la vergüenza.

Aomine toma la mano con la que Kasamatsu lo había empujado desde el pecho y la besa, los nudillos, la punta de los dedos, y entonces lo mira para decir—: Por supuesto que no.

Pero antes de que Kasamatsu pueda reclamar, el moreno lo ha jalado y tomado desde la cintura, haciendo que las piernas las enrede en sus caderas.

El azabache se aferra firme, porque le roce contra su erección lo hará correrse y porque todo tiembla a su alrededor, o él tiembla, ya no sabe la diferencia. Entonces Aomine lo conduce hacia el pasillo, caminando directamente al fondo, donde supuso que estaría su cuarto, y estaba en lo correcto.

Aomine lo deja sobre la cama y enciende la lamparita de noche, observando el cuarto con rapidez. Sencillo, todo limpio y ordenado. No se entretiene con ello y desliza la mano por el abdomen del mayor, que sube y baja con rapidez. Toma su duro pene y bombea hasta hacer que se aferre a las sábanas tras él y apriete los dientes. Entonces se acomoda sobre él y desliza la lengua desde la clavícula hasta su oreja.

—Voy a entrar, Yukio —susurra succionando el lóbulo y Kasamatsu suelta todo el aire con la boca abierta.

Se ha rendido, su cuerpo es todo temblores y anhelo, lo desea, lo quiere ya. Su mente se hunde en un torbellino mientras Aomine quita los tres dedos con los que está tocando otra vez para dilatarlo.

La punta se abre paso en su interior, pero no es tan terrible como lo había pensado, se calma, respira. Aomine sigue empujando dentro de él y es cuando se aferra a sus hombros, porque duele, ahora si duele, siente como la piel se estira, como se desliza.

—Respira, Kasamatsu —murmura Aomine con el rostro enterrado en la curvatura de su cuello, la voz jadeante. Está encorvado sobre su cuerpo, porque es más alto y no quiere abrumarlo, quiere ser lo único de lo que Kasamatsu pueda arrimarse. Besa su cuello con delicadeza, metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos y masajeando su pene, justo deslizando el pulgar en la punta. Kasamatsu se desconcentra, disfrutando de la caricia y entonces Aomine se mueve—. Ya entró.

Aomine se alza y Kasamatsu baja la mirada, ve las morenas y anchas caderas de él pegadas a las suyas, entre sus piernas.

—Mngh —se queja apretando los dientes, cerrando un ojo y Kasamatsu alza la mirada entonces—. No me aprietes tanto —suelta Aomine peinándose el cabello mientras respira con dificultad.

Kasamatsu lo observa, con su abdomen marcado y duro, brillando por el sudor, el cabello azul revuelto y ojos oscurecidos. Aomine es muy guapo, con esa piel exótica y la voz aterciopelada, tan alto.

Y lo mira con deseo.

El mayor se relame los labios, porque ese moreno lo observa con total descaro, como si quisiera devorarlo. Se siente deseado y eso lo incita aún más, a perder el pudor, a entregarse por completo.

La mano de Kasamatsu se desliza entre sus cuerpos y toca el punto exacto donde Aomine se une a él, los bordes de esa erección, su piel estirada. Más por curiosidad, o por lo que ello significa.

—Lo siento, Yukio, pero no puedo aguantar más —suelta Aomine viendo aquel gesto y toma las piernas de Kasamatsu, sosteniendo justo bajo las rodillas y alzándolas, porque con ése ángulo dará directamente contra su próstata.

—¡Ah! ¡Aomine!

Kasamatsu se da cuenta de otra cosa: le encanta como suena su nombre de pila con esa voz.

Aomine sale con suavidad y entra de una sola estocada. Quiere acostumbrarlo, pero el placer lo está consumiendo. El calor y la estrechez se sienten demasiado bien.

—Que vista —dice el moreno pasando la lengua por su labio superior, al tiempo que entra y ve a Kasamatsu aferrarse a las sábanas.

Está en una disyuntiva, esa línea entre el dolor y el placer, porque duele cuando se mueve, pero cada vez que roza aquel lugar lo hace ver estrellas, literalmente. Lucecitas en los bordes de sus ojos con cada estallido de placer.

Tampoco puede dejar de mirar a Aomine, gruñendo de vez en cuando, moviendo las caderas contra él. Ya no puede más, las paredes de su interior han quedado demasiado sensibles por el alcohol y los roces de sus dedos, no puede contenerse. Siente que se correrá en cualquier momento.

Es diferente a una masturbación o cuando ha estado con una chica, porque su pene está inhiesto, pero no está siendo tocado. Aun así, en cualquier momento de desbordará, sí, esa es la sensación que está experimentando.

—A-Aomine… me… ¡me vengo! —jadea retorciéndose, buscando el punto culmine y Aomine alza más sus caderas, buscando el ángulo para dar de lleno en su próstata.

Entonces se corre, un chorro de semen que sale constante, de una sola vez. Kasamatsu tiembla con violencia, siente sus ojos ponerse acuosos mientras grita con fuerza, liberando todo.

Respira con dificultad, aun se siente bastante mareado, los retazos del orgasmo aún le hormiguean bajo la piel.

—Kasamatsu, te viniste mucho —dice Aomine inclinándose levemente y besando la punta de su nariz.

Es cuando Kasamatsu alza los brazos y lo atrapa, besándolo profundo, pero no dura mucho, porque ya casi no tiene fuerzas. Mueve sus caderas también, porque quiere que sea mutuo, que Aomine también lo disfrute.

Aomine gruñe contra su oído y no puede creer que vuelva a excitarse, Kasamatsu quiere que pierda el control.

—Aomine… vamos —susurra mordiéndole en mentón, besando su cuello, mordisqueando sus hombros.

El moreno se estremece y Kasamatsu siente esa erección ponerse más dura dentro de él. Comienza a moverse, esta vez rápido, porque Kasamatsu está completamente relajado. Entra y sale de su interior, con fuerza, a un ritmo parejo, el sonido de sus pieles al chocar mezclándose con los gemidos de ambos, llevan a Aomine al clímax.

Kasamatsu lo tiene tan aferrado con las piernas, que no puede quitarse por completo, intenta advertirlo, pero el azabache vuelve a besarlo, dulce, y Aomine se derrite.

Acaba dentro, chorros entrecortados que calientan sus entrañas y Aomine aprieta las caderas del mayor con fuerza, alzándolas mientras se arquea, mordiendo la piel del abdomen que queda a la altura de su boca.

Con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y los jadeos en busca del oxígeno que necesita para calmarse, Aomine sale de su interior con suavidad y se deja caer a su lado en el colchón. Ambos intentan recuperarse, calmar los latidos de su corazón, porque aquello ha sido intenso.

—Tenemos mucha química, senpai —dice Aomine girando el rostro y ve a Kasamatsu llevándose el dorso de la mano a los ojos.

No es que se arrepienta ni mucho menos, pero recordar cada cosa que se dejó hacer, ¡incluso gimió! Sí, es algo que le cuesta un poco manejar.

Aomine sonríe para sí mismo y luego de un rato se mueve en la cama, logrando tener la mirada azul de Kasamatsu. Le da un beso en los labios y toma los pañuelos de la mesita de noche para limpiar el abdomen del azabache.

El moreno se arrima más a él y suspira satisfecho, cerrando los ojos para poder dormir. Kasamatsu se relame los labios y se acomoda también, la piel de Aomine es caliente y se deja envolver en sus brazos para dormir también.

.

.

El sol reluce afuera y Aomine sacude la chaqueta de cuero negro antes de ponérsela, de pie frente a la puerta. El mayor se acerca, sintiendo el olor a humo de cigarrillo mezclado con el del shampoo de la ducha que ha tomado el chico antes de partir.

Kasamatsu tiene una taza de humeante café en la mano, con el pijama puesto y el pelo revuelto, observa a Aomine.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —dice como despedida, dándole un sorbo a la taza de café.

Aomine pone una mano en el pomo y Kasamatsu siente su pecho apretarse ante el nerviosismo. El chico se irá, tan simple como eso.

La atracción está, lo siente quemando sobre su piel, el chispeante deseo.

El moreno se gira y toma el rostro del más bajo besándolo, profundo, delineado con la lengua su paladar, entrando y saliendo entre sus labios. Succiona y muerde cuando se separa, con el regusto del café latiendo sobre su lengua.

Azul contra azul, esas miradas llenas de dudas y deseos silenciosos.

¿Aquello volverá a repetirse?

—Nos vemos, Kasamatsu —se despide el moreno dándole un casto beso antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Kasamatsu suelta el aire que ha tenido atrapado en los pulmones y le da otro sorbo al café, reprimiendo la sonrisita que pugna por abrirse paso en su rostro.

Su celular suena y cuando ve la pantalla, alza una ceja al ver que el contacto ya está agregado a su lista.

 _De: Aomine ;)_

 _El próximo viernes es feriado. Hasta entonces._

Sí, aquello definitivamente se iba a repetir.

Porque Aomine le gusta, porque su química es innegable y abrumadora, porque lo ha hecho ceder y no se arrepiente de ello. Además, el chico se irá a Europa y el tiempo apremia.

* * *

 **AMO A ESTOS DOS. Son mi shipp crack culposa y favorita. Desde que chocaran en ese partido y que Aomine le dijera Senpai, fue suficiente para que cayera con estos dos. Eso y los fanarts que tienen. Son HER-MO-SOS.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Besos de Gato~**


End file.
